The invention relates to a product for protecting both human and animal endothelial and epithelial cells which are subject to exposure, and to products of a visco-elastic material for protecting endothelial and epithelial cells in anticipation of surgical trauma.
Since human corneal endothelial cells are not known to reproduce, it is of vital importance to protect endothelia to prevent cell damage prior to subjection to anticipated trauma, such as surgery. Recent advances in opthalmic surgery have increased the need to protect corneal endothelial cells which may be subject to irreversible destruction during such surgery. Of particular significance is the need to protect corneal endothelial cells during intra-ocular lens (IOL) implantation, corneal transportation, and other intraocular surgical operations. Previous work in this field has been directed to protecting corneas with both non-biological and biological polymers.
Macromolecules heretofore employed in the protection of corneas include viscoelastic materials such as chondroitin sulfate solution for the protection of corneal surface tissue, described in a "CHONDRON" product monograph, Kaken Pharmaceutical Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan, 1981. The use of sodium hyaluronate as an aid in ophthalmic surgery is described in a "HEALON" product monograph, Pharmacia Laboratories, Piscataway, N.J., 1981.
The employment of the aforesaid macromolecules has not met with complete satisfaction due to insufficient cell protection, i.e., lack of sufficient viscoelastic material to prevent IOL-endothelial contact and consequent significant corneal endothelial cell damage.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to prepare a solid product of viscoelastic material, which could be used in surgery to insure separation of an intraocular lens from corneal endothelial cells and thereby prevent significant corneal endothelial cell damage, as well as provide a lens delivery system that eases the physical aspects of lens implantation.